1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a slim type electronic connector and an electronic device having the same; in particular, to a slim type electronic connector applicable on a slim type electronic device having a cover which can rotate to reduce the overall height when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic devices such as ultrabooks and their casings are becoming increasingly slimmer. Common electronic connectors of input and output ports installed on electronic devices need to be designed with their thicknesses in mind. The thickness of a typical RJ45 communication socket, for example, is possibly larger than the thickness of the electronic device itself.
Common slim type electrical devices often omit communication sockets or employ adapters, which are inconvenient to use. Another known technique such as Patent US 2010/0248554A1, “CONNECTOR SOCKET AND PORTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE USING THE SAME,” separates the top and bottom portions of the RJ45 communication socket and connects them pivotally. During testing such as plug and unplug tests, this structure usually shows a lack of structural strength. Since communication cables often sustain frequent plugging and tugging, the pivot structure between the top and bottom portions is easily fatigued.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.